lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Seventh Princess Anne La Britannia
Anne originally acted like a racist bratty spoiled, teenage brat that mostly went around ranting and bitching about how much the Haumeans deserved to die and sided with Renji, not even realizing that he too, hated her just as much as the rest of her siblings did. She'd even go around hitting people with her staff that was used for her Sailor Senshi powers to the point Tamaki and Chikage started taking it away from her using their powers but it never worked because she could summon it back to her at will. She also used to hate when no one payed any attention to her and would go to such great lengths in causing all kinds of ruckus and trouble to get noticed. And not only was she racist towards Haumeans, but even towards her own race should they feel sympathetic or even fall in love with someone who wants Haumean. She hated siblings such as Chikage, Fai and Nunnally who were just that and viewed the war as being right instead of wrong. Anne also had a habit of shooting her mouth out at the wrong times, trying to act all tough and it doesn't do a bit of good. When her memories were removed, she had no idea who she was, where she came from or was aware of the fact that she had powers as a Sailor Senshi. Hell, she didn't even know she had siblings, let alone knowing she was a Britannian Princess. She was somewhere on Earth with a strange wolf, having to survive on her own. Eventually the wolf returned her back home, and due to her older brother Fai having removed her memories of who she was and where she belonged, she is more regretful than hateful. She doesn't want to return to the person she used to be, not liking the idea of everyone hating her as they so apparently had. For awhile, she'd been depressed, walking around as if she had a black cloud following her feeling as if she had no place anymore. She had done nothing meaningful with her life before her memories were removed and therefore wondered why she was even back. But little by little she has been trying to make the best of it. Appearance Anne has grown to the height of 5'6'' with shoulder length light brown hair that she cut a little shorter and no longer wears her hair up in two pigtails on each side like she used and blue eyes. Her attire doesn't consist of anything involving the colors of orange and yellow (except her Sailor fuku only) and now wears more casual attire such as jeans, shorts, skirts, platform shoes with knee high stockings, tennis shoes or sandals. She does wear formal attire but it is nothing more than a simple going out dress that isn't overly flashy as if she was going to a ball back home. As a Senshi, Anne's outfit consist of the colors orange, brown, and white. She no longer wears a hat on top of her head but she does from time to time still wear the mask on her face that looks like Sailor V's mask. Her outfit itself is not a dress nor a leotard outfit but strapless top with gloves, a skirt and boots. Anne also wears the standard required uniform for her grade at Juuban Academy which consists of a white oxford long sleeved t-shirt with a green neck tie with the Juuban Academy school emblem on it, long sleeved yellow jacket with gold trimmings and black wrist cuffs and a short black skirt along with dark blue socks on her feet and black suede shoes. History Anne Flourite, originally born as Anne La Britannia is the former Sixth Princess of the Britannia Kingdom and the younger sister to twin Princes Fai and Yui La Britannia. Their father is, of course, obviously is the Emperor of Britannia, Emperor Charles zi Britannia and their mother, one of Charles's many wives is Marie Flourite whom is still alive. Anne was hardly close to any of her siblings or her parents for that matter. Though the only one she is seen mostly hanging around is her half sister Kaoru su Britannia, who is a year younger than her. Anne is not someone that people particularly like thus she goes out of her way to gain anybody's attention. She's very rude and talks back to people older than her even when they tell her that she needs to be quiet, she refuses to do it. She is also the same age as Lelouch vi Solaris's younger sister, Nunnally vi Solaris, both going by the alias last name 'Lamperouge'. Though Nunnally is the reincarnation of her former past life, Nunnally vi Britannia, the young girl has always been the type to view everyone around her as equal and that the world is a gentler place without anyone fighting each other. Eighth Princess Chikage Li Britannia, also share these same views as well. And because of their pacifist, goody-goody demeanor, Anne holds deep hatred towards both girls. Her views are the opposite of Nunnally's and Chikage's, deriving pleasure from war and violence. She prefers to only hang around Kaoru who also has a tendency to stray away from their other siblings that are in favor of basically thinking that the Britannians and the Haumeans (Elevens), should be treated as equals. Kaoru doesn't share such views either, and though she is a quiet girl who is always seen eating candy, she packs a hell of a punch when she fights in battle against an enemy. She definitely shows no mercy and from Anne's view, Kaoru doesn't mind killing people with her powers if the occasion calls for it. Which she finds to be totally awesome. Anne has powers of her own as well, for she is a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mucai to be exact. Though she may be older, her powers are still not as strong as she would like them to be. However, she doesn't mind using them against someone in an instant, even if it happens to be family. Her main item she likes using that is bonded with her powers is her 'Mucai Staff' which, she loves to whack people upside the head with, and she's been doing that ever since she was ten years old! But it works just as good. Her relationship with her brother's Fai and Yui is a platonic one. The reason for that is because they tend to ignore her all the time to a point they forget she's around. But that's only when she gets very quiet and no one has seen her around the palace. Then again, this also holds true towards their mother Marie, for she's hardly pays Anne any attention, despite the fact that she was the one that wanted another child. For this, she disrespects everyone around her, Fai, Yui, and her other brothers and sisters included. The only ones she does respect and show some appreciation towards is Renji, Kaoru, and Shoichi. Though at the same time, she can't help but spy on them all, taking pictures and digging up dirt to use as blackmail. And if she's not doing that, she's snooping around other parts of the palace either alone or with Kaoru. Her feelings towards the Elevens that still live within Britannia is a very obvious one. As stated previously, she dislikes Nunnally and Chikage because they view them as equals but Anne, feels that they should be disposed of and doesn't understand WHY Fai and Yui, and even Daisuke tends to keep maybe one or two of them as slaves for themselves. She hates it when Fai and Yui drool over Prima so much despite the fact that the girl is almost as older as her. But unlike Prima, Anne isn't an Eleven and refuses to associate herself with those that are. And her oldest brother, Second Prince Daisuke is no better. He's been trying to hide the fact that he has a sex slave by the name of Gentaro Tenshi, sleeping with him whenever he felt the need to relieve himself, which makes her want to heave up her stomach contents. The boy's been there living in the Palace in Daisuke's room for over five years, the same with Prima but Prima has her own room. In short, she sees the three of them and any of her other siblings that may have slaves for sexual purposes as nothing more than cradle robbing pedophilia morons. She sees this as a disgrace to the Britannian Empire and that those in the royal family should only marry and/or sleep with those of royal and noble blood. Anne stated at the early age of five, that she will beat out all of her other siblings to become the Empress of Britannia and once and for all, dispose of ALL the Elevens so that only Britannians live in the Britannia Kingdom. Plot Over the course of the year and a half that has passed, Anne had spent part of her life in the northern part of Alaska where it isn't cold all year around, fending for herself with the help of a strange wolf by the name of Hawk. He'd taken her from the Britannia Kingdom after her older brother Fai had removed her memories of who she was and placed a spell on her that would allow her to regain them back once she'd learned how to treat people and the true meaning of life. The objective of this spell was never achieved and it'd only left Anne confused as to who she was and scared because of it. When she was returned back to her home, she was discovered by two of her sisters, addressing her by the name of "Anne". That was the first time she'd learned what her name was and that she indeed did have family, she just had no memory of them. They took her to Fai, the only person they knew that would be able to help her and that is how Anne found out why she couldn't remember anything. He erased her memories but was willing to show her a glimpse into the past of the person she used to be and had decided that she didn't want any of her memories back. But she was deeply sorry for how she treated everyone around her. Depressed and regretful, Anne walked around the palace for awhile, staying pretty much to herself unless someone interacted with her. She did stay under Fai off and on, despite the fact that he hated the person she once was and believe he still felt the same way so she pretty much kept her distance but at the same time, wanted to make peace with him and the rest of her siblings, starting fresh. So to start fresh, she'd been trying to figure out what each one of her siblings were doing. So far, she'd only knew that Fai had renounced his name as a Britannian Prince, taking their mother's name and was preparing himself as well as Kurogane, Mokona and Tami to leave the Kingdom altogether for none of them wanted to live there any longer, figuring it was time to leave. Knowing this, Anne felt that she might do the same since there was no place for her anymore in the Britannian Palace due to her having the persona of a pacifist rather than a racist. Not even Ezra could take being around her, which did not come as a surprise to Anne because Ezra always liked her when she was angry, hateful and bitchy all the time. They could relate to each other. But now they can't. She is too much like Nunnally and Chikage. Anne also was deeply saddened to hear about Kaoru's death as well, another sibling that she got along with before her memories were erased. Although saddened by her sister's death, she had wished she hadn't died. Maybe, just maybe there would be a chance that she too could change for the better. Though given the psychotic personality that she had, that would not've been possible. She was better off dead than alive. At least she wouldn't attempt to kill anymore innocent people. She even took the time to help Fai take care of their mother who was still in a wheelchair due to having a nervous breakdown years ago. Anne was glad that her mother whom she'd treated so horribly over the years held up her arms to hug her only daughter. Marie was happy that her little girl was no longer a spoiled little brat anymore. And so, over the course of a few months, she kept trying to relearn who all her siblings were and helped her brother take care of their mother. The rest of her brothers and sisters were surprised at her return but still looked at her as if she was the same old Anne when she was not. Anne had to realize that this would not change, no matter how much time passed, no matter how different she acted, nice, helpful and caring of a person she had become. She would still be looked at as the person she used to be. The only person whom she felt didn't look at her that way was Fai. Surprisingly, he treated her like a little sister should be treated and him being a fun loving older brother. So she decided to reevaluate her options. Either stay at the Britannia Kingdom and stick out like a sore thumb with the overwhelming feeling as if she didn't belong or leave and start her life somewhere people didn't know her. She went with the second choice and asked Fai if she could go to Earth and live with him as well as attend school. Fai, being surprised that Anne would even want to leave the comforts of the Britannia Kingdom to live a normal and non-pampered life. He agreed to the idea of Anne coming to live with him because he could tell how lonely she was being back home. Of course, she would be sharing a room with Tami and Mokona, which she didn't mind of course. She was just happy that her brother was willing to let her come with him. Plus, the good side to going is that she could learn how to use her powers the right way for the right reasons instead of how she originally used them before. Fai told her of the Hinata Sou Inn that they would be living in and that they have a forest area that was perfect for training and if there was anything new she wanted to learn, he was more than happy to teach her. Since both sides were at a standstill, the Black Knights and the Britannian Military that was fighting against them, there didn't look like there would be an end to the war anytime soon so Anne got to work packing everything to get ready to leave and go to a new place, new home. She was very excited. While she loved her family, she just couldn't stay with them. They had their day to day lives that they lived to which there was no room for her to be part of it. She renounced her title and name as the Sixth Princess of Britannia and took on her mother's last name. Fai worked on enrolling her into school in Tokyo at the prestigious Tsukuba Academy school where he believes that Anne would fit in just fine. She might be a little late enrolling but she did not mind. Plus she didn't have to worry about room and board for she would already have a place to stay living in the boys dorm with her brother and his lover Kurogane, who she finds to be a rather interesting man that will make her brother and their new family with Tami and Mokona (who is apparently takes on the form of a six year old girl by the way) happy. Anne hopes that maybe she too will find someone to be happy with just like her brother has. Before they were to leave, there was just one more thing they needed to do: and that was to bring Marie out of the current state that she was in. Honestly, Anne was afraid of hurting her mother as she was already weak and frail but Fai assured her that no harm would befall their mother. But they needed to revive the person that she once was so she could bring life to her former home so that new life can be created. He told her to consider it as part of training. With the both of them combining their powers together, they were able to bring their mother back from her nervous breakdown. Marie was thankful that her children did this for her. Fai and Anne wanted their mother to come live with them on Earth but she unfortunately declined the offer. Instead, she wanted to return to her old home that was now dark and desolate with no sign of life whatsoever and rebuild it for future generations to come. It was then that she willingly allowed herself to take to relieving herself of her humanity as she felt boxed inside of her human form for too long and took on her full Anodite form. She promised her children that she would visit them from time to time when she was not rebuilding her old home. She had all access to her Anodite powers and could rebuild in no time flat and would make sure that Britannia never make an attempt to invade the Valeria Kingdom. Marie had no qualms about leaving Britannia and her husband. It was time to move on and live freely now that she was no longer a vegetable being pushed around in a wheelchair. But before leaving, she told Fai, Kurogane and even Anne as well, how proud of them she was. And she made Anne promise to grow up to become an exceptional woman that will make something of herself. Anne made this promise to her mother before she took off. Anne was happy to know that her mother was proud of her, even though she used to act like such a brat. But she was going to do her best to make her mother even more proud of her. With everything taken care of, there was nothing else to be done and all of them were free to leave the Britannia Kingdom and the world of Crystal Tokyo itself to live on Earth. So they did, and have currently moved into the Hinata Boys dorm. Anne didn't understand why she, Tami and Mokona couldn't stay in the girls dorm next door, but according to Kurogane, Mokona was too much of a handful to be left on her own out of anyone's sight and therefore needed to be watched. So the three of them live on the third floor of the boys dorm, feeling quite uncomfortable with the idea of living around a bunch of older men that were already residents of the place but this is what Anne wanted and she was going to make the best of it. She'd even cut her hair to be a little shorter before she left. Sort of a new look kind of thing and she can honestly say she likes her new look. At least anyone already living in this region of Earth who migrated from Britannia to there wouldn't be able to recognize her easily. Not without her wearing her hair in pigtails like she used to. She wasn't a little girl anymore so that look had to go. She's also been excited about attending school and while she's not made any long term friends to call her home, she is still giving it her all in hopes of one day making some real friends. She, Tami and Mokona attend Juuban Municipal Academy. Relationships '''Coming Soon!' Anne Flourite Gallery Anne3.jpg|Anne at fifteen Anne la britannia1.jpg|Anne at fifteen anne_flourite01.png|Anne at sixteen anne_flourite03.jpg|Anne at seventeen anne_flourite05.jpg|Anne at eighteen sailor_mucai01.jpg|Anne as Sailor Mucai Powers & Abilities Transformation Anne uses the 'Mucai Henshin Pen' to transform into 'Sailor Mucai'. Her transformation sequence starts off with her entire body glowing (except for her head) bright orange and her fuku begins to piece itself on starting with her top and skirt appearing, she then puts her hands on her hips and her choker appears, followed by her gloves and boots and lastly her tiara with a gem consisting of the two colors orange and brown. Staff As Sailor Mucai possesses a medium size brown and orange staff with a ring of wind around a drop of water that she uses to perform her 'Mucai Wind' attack. In the event that she happens to lose the staff or someone takes it from her, she's able to return it to herself at will whenever she needs it. Powers Mucai Typhoon To perform this defensive attack, Sailor Mucai would hold her arms out to the side of her as a large body of water begins to surround her in the form of a typhoon and this wall of water protects her from enemy attacks. Mucai Wind To perform this offensive attack, Sailor Mucai spins her staff around in a circular motion to create medium sized spheres of wind and once an enemy is attacked with one of them, the wind is literally knocked out of them as well as draining them of their strength. Trivia *Anne attends Juuban Municipal Academy as a senior. *She is a member of the school's following clubs: Book Club & Cooking Club. *She has three honors classes, hinting that before her memories were erased, she was actually intelligent but never actually put her smarts to good use. *She bares no grudge towards her brother Fai for erasing her memories. *She is a current resident of the Hinata Boys Dorm and has been for two years. *She speaks using honorifics whereas before, she did not. *She works part-time at her family's cafe, the Cat's Eye Cafe. *Anne possesses no known Anodite powers and more than likely never will. *Out of all the Imperial Princesses, Anne was the least favorite. ... Also See *Fai Flourite *Marie Flourite *Yui La Britannia *Tami Kanon *Mokona Modoki *Kurogane Kagoshima